7.2 Summary/Abstract An essential goal of any BTRR is to actively engage with this community to collaborate and provide broad access to Center resources and capabilities. However, creating and maintaining a comprehensive network of collab- orations is a challenging process, for example when interactions with collaborators are remote and limited to electronic communication and short exchanges during conferences and workshops. In the drive to carry out technical research and development and support Driving Biomedical Projects, carefully screening and then dedi- cating adequate resources to maintain a host of collaboration presents ongoing management and organizational demands. We propose a comprehensive organization within the CIBC to support all aspects of interactions with collab- orators and service users, from the initial evaluation of potential bene?ts, through allocation of personnel and resources, to tracking and documenting resulting publications and, where possible, pursuing additional funding to support expanded collaborations. We will simplify the process of potential collaborators and service users ?nding the Center and also actively seek out collaborative opportunities. We will identify collaborators through our mailing lists, web-based informational resources, conferences attended by Center staff and faculty, and dur- ing training events. As each collaborative opportunity is evaluated and then carried out through the Center, we will establish links to TR&Ds, both to make collaborators aware of technology research and development and to use collaborator drive to help determine research directions within the Center. Finally, by grouping projects into what we call Biomedical Research Clusters we will maximize opportunities for addressing multiple applications with common software solutions and also improve the collaboration experience by supporting interactions among collaborators and service users with shared biomedical interests. Each Biomedical Research Cluster will consist of a collection of DBP partners, collaborators, and service users with a shared interest in one of the four areas we propose to target in this funding period. Success in these aims and the development of a comprehensive system to identify, evaluate, assist, inform, manage, and track collaborations will maximize the impact of the research and technology developed within the Center TR&Ds and ensure that the products of the Center bene?t from ongoing testing and feedback. By creating community through Biomedical Research Clusters within the Center, we will further enhance the collaborative opportunities and also maximize the goals of ?nding common solutions for multiple biomedical challenges.